


A Trickster Comes to Play

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek disappears, M/M, Temporary Amnesia, Tricksters, love bet all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-26 13:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13236711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Something was missing, something important to Stiles. No matter what he tried the rest of the Pack refused to relies something very important was missing.





	A Trickster Comes to Play

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy my first piece for Teen wolf. Ps Love beats all.

        It took five days for Stiles to finally start to remember him. Five days of feeling something was missing. Five days of looking around as if he lost something without realizing it. Everyone was confused by how Stiles was acting. Stiles tries to tell them something was missing but none of them would realize it. Not until Stiles realize it wasn’t an it but a they. Someone was missing in there lives, someone Stiles really cared about. So Stiles tried to think of every instance of when they would have need another person in their memories.

         Still none of them really seemed to realize something important was missing. But Isaac seemed to be remembering, like how he can’t seemed to remember who he lived with after his dad died before he lived with Scot. 

         “Will if someone isn’t missing then who did Isaac stay with after he was bitten and his dad died?”Asked Stiles as he picked at his food.

         “My place.” Answered Boyd and Erica at the same time. They trade confused looks.

         “No, he stayed at my place.” Argued Boyd.

         “No way,” Scoffed Erica.” I’ve got a guest bedroom.”

         “See! You guys can’t really remember it can you?” Countered Stiles before looking at Isaac. “You can’t remember clearly witch of them you lived with, right?”

         “So? We didn’t really hang out there.” Isaac replied weakly.

         The gang ( but Stiles) didn’t seem to realize that there was someone missing. The person who turned Erica, Boyd, and Isaac. 

         “Hey who turn you three? I know it wasn’t Peter.” Committed Stiles as the werewolves trained.

         “Wasn’t it another rouge alpha?” Said Erica but it was obviously unsure.

         “Will why weren't there missing body and more deaths? Who was your alpha? Who was with us at the pool that night? Who helped Scot train to become  werewolf? There so much missing.” Complained Stiles.

         Stiles could start to see doubt in what they remembered but he wasn’t going to wait on them to remember. He was going to found the missing person without them.

         It was a Friday when Stiles decided to just follow his gut leading him to a loft. Stiles realized that extract key he had was to it and quietly entered. There was only one picture of their group here but it had a missing place next Stiles. There was in obuss gap between Stiles and Isaac. The Stiles in the picture was looking at that spot from the corner of his eyes with large smile in the picture. 

         He suddenly got a sharp pain in his head that got worse as he walked around the loft. Finally he entered a bed room and the pain just stopped. It, like the rest of the loft, was ovesys lived in. There were a few books placed around with bookmarks in them. Finally his eyes fell on a leather jacket, the pain came back. It was so bad that Stiles feel to his knees and cried out at the sudden pian. It filled like something in his pain was trying to claw it self free. Suddenly it stop but Stiles was no longer in the loft.

         He was in his room but out of the way. What really schooked was anthor Stiles in his chair looking up things. Suddenly the window open and a men in his early twenties came in. And boy was he handsome. He had a bad boy mrystes look to him, like in the TV shows. A leather jacket with dark clothing, a sharp face with five o'clock shadow. The most gorgeous eyes, that Stiles can’t really place a color for what they were.

          The other stiles jumped when the mystresuse, stuipily handsome, guy place his hand on his shoulder. A smile smile apperated at stiles reaction but disappears one the other Stiles calmed down.

          “Derek! Why do you always do that? I swear you're going to give me a heart attack one of these days,” complained Stiles as he took off his headphones.

          “You need to get better at telling when people are around. If it wasn’t me but the trickster we’ve been after you would be dead.” Agrueged Derek.

          “As if, I’ve got the stake we need to kill it so I’m safe.” Stiles picked up the stake to show him.

          “What about the rest of us? How do we kill it?” Demanded Derek as he sat on the bed.

          “We use stakes that have the blood of the victims on it. Don’t worry I have six more hidden under my bed in a carbred box.” Explained past Stiles, lowly as if talking to a child.

           “Don’t patronize me.” Growled Derek as he flashed his red eyes.

           “Whatever you say, Sourwolf.” Joked Stiles.

           The memories fade from Stiles eyes and it suddenly felt like a fog has been lifted from stiles’ mind. Every memory of Derek seem to come flooding back. His smile, his frow, his laughter, and every half hearted theat. And finally the memory of where they went after the trickster.

            Stiles sent out a long text to everyone, telling them about Derek and the trickster. He jumped into his care and drove to his house, running some lights and stop signs. He slab on the brakes before rushing into the house. The door of his room slammed open as he hurry to his bed and grab the box. In side where seven stakes all ready to go. He grabs the box and head down stair to see the rest of the gang pulling up. He open the door and rushed them in without greetings.

          “Who’s Derek?” Asked Erica as soon as everyone was inside.

          “The person we’ve been missing. I’ve start to remember him after heading to a loft. He was there when we went looking for your inhaler. Remember? Derek Hale? He was the one who killed Peter. He bit you three. He the missing puzzle piece you all been refusing to admit was missing, in the first place.” The more Stiles spoke the more the rest start to remember.

        “He helped me after my dad died.” Commented Isaac as he started to remember.

        “Yes, he did.” Answered Stiles as he stood in front of them. “He been forgotten because of the trickster, we were hunting and forgotten about as will. It makes sense since they can warp reality.”

         “Will where do we find it.” Asked Lydia.

         “It’s at abandoned warehouse, the one that us t hold a bunch of furniture.” Answered Stiles.

         “Will, what are 'we waiting for. Let’s go save our Alpha.” Stated Eric as she stood up. Everyone seemed to be in are and let to save Derek.

         Once everyone had their stakes, we left and hurried to to the warehouse. The pack was worried for their alpha was very clear, no matter how some of them tried to hide it. (Cough Jackson Coughs) Stiles was expressly worried about the state they would find Derek in. “Would he even still be alive?” Was a thought Stiles tried to bury in the back of his mind. 

            The ride to the warehouse has a quit tense one. After Stiles got out everyone froze. He tried to anger Jackson enough to change but not dice He held tightly on the stake and sneaked into the Warehouse. It was empty, but with a guy standing in the middle. Average looking guy, close to six feet but more like 5’11. Dirty blonde hair, brown eyes, with tanned skin. He was sitting in a leather chair, with a table with drinks on it.

            “Will if it isn’t the pack’s little human boy.” Th trickerset commented before sipping some bourbon. “Will I believe I know what your here for. A certain alpha. No need to worry about the others, I spilly frozen time for us.”

            “What did you do to Derek? If you hurt I swear I’ll-”

            “No need to threaten, he’s perfectly fine. In fact I’d say he’s as happy than ever.” He stood up and slowly walked over. “Now, why would you come to save him? Not like anyone else would remember. No they only started because you told them. You are a spark so it would make sense you would have some notation something was missing.”

         The trickster started to walk around him. Stile kept the stake up for the right moment, and his safely.

         “You know he’s quite alright. In a dream world were his whole family live that night. The happiest he’s ever been, so why take him out of it hmm?” The trickster stop circling and stop in front of Stiles. He just started waiting for Stiles next move.

          “Is he? Is he truly happy?” Asked Stiles hesitantly.

           “Sorry what did you say? Speak up.” Asked the Trickster with a smirk.

           “Will Derek really be happy in your dream world?” Asked Stiles loudly.

           “Will of course he would be.” The trickster spoke before looking more closely at Stiles. “You know usually people start yelling at me to bring them back. They usually so angry and don’t think the person happiness matter, al but...Oh. That explains it huh?”

          “What are you talking about? What explains it?” Demands Stiles.

          “Will you are in love with him.” Before Stiles could objacket the trickster countied. “No don’t try and convince me otherwise. It make so much sense. The only people who usually thinks about the person happiness is usually in love with them.” 

           The trickster snapped his figures and everything changed, They were in a empty therotal room. Stiles was on stage in front of a mic. The Trickster was chilling in the middle of front row in a fancy grey tux.

            “What the fuck?!?! Why the hell are we here?” Demanded Stiles as he looked at what he was wearing. “And why am wearing a navy blue tux?”

            “Will I figured we could have some fun. Your going to sing a song about how your feel about Derek for me.” The Trickster smirked in amusement.

           “Hell no,’ complained Stiles.” Why would I do that in the first place.” 

           “Because if you don’t I’m going to kill all your friends, including a certain Alpha. Besides I’m the only one here. So go one and sing it.” Popcorn appeared in the trickster hands.” The first song that pop in your head, when you think about Derek, will cause the music to start. Don’t worry about remembering the lyrics, they just pop in.”

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IbipqTi2EEc

            I’ve never been

            So sure of anything

           When you’re next to me I finally feel complete

            I know for sure

           You’re all I ever need

           And I’ll never stop

 

            Loving you more with each breath you take

            This promise I never will break

            For you

 

But you're not the one cause you don't wanna be

          I might have chosen you but you chose differently

          You might make me feel whole but I don't make you complete

          I would grow old with you but you have grown tired of me

          No, you're not the one cause you don't wanna be

 

          So I'll let you go

          As hard as it is for me

          I'll never know

          What this was supposed to be

          If you're ever alone

          I hope that you think of me

          Cause I'll never stop

 

         Loving you more with each breath that I take

         These feelings inside never change

         For you

 

          But you're not the one cause you don't wanna be

          I might have chosen you but you chose differently

          You might make me feel whole but I don't make you complete

          I would grow old with you but you have grown tired of me

          No, you're not the one cause you don't wanna be

 

          If you ever feel the way that I do

          I hope that she feels the same way too

          Cause I only want what is best for you

          And I hope that you gets on one knee

          Just wishing it could have been me

 

          You're not the one cause you don't wanna be

          I might have chosen you but you chose differently

          You might make me feel whole but I don't make you complete

          I would grow old with you but you have grown tired of me

          No, you're not the one cause you don't wanna be

 

          “That was so sweet,” The Trister wiped his eyes. “You made me cry. Will thanks for doing this. You and your friends are all free you to go. But I’ve had them watch everything since you walked in the warehouse. Have fun.” 

         Before Stiles could yell, the Trickster snapped his figures and the pack, plus stiles, appeared in the empty warehouse. Stiles face flushed when he noticed everyone looking at him. Derek gaze was the most intense.

          “We will never been speaking about what you saw and your going to pretend you did see it, or I’ll show wolfbane up all your guys ass.” Threatened Stiles his face red from embarrassment.

            “No, we are going to talk about it,” commented Derek getting everyone attentions. “During our date, your free this Friday around 6?”

            “What?” Squeaked Stiles

            “Your feelings...they're not as one sided as you think.” Answered Derek,” So Friday?”

            “Yeah, I would love to. I mean come on I’ve been crushing on you before Peter died. I mean who would with your amazing eyes, and when you do smile it’s breath taken. Also I’m going to stop talking right now.” Rambled Stiles with his face getting even red when he realized he was rambling.

          “Great, I should have enough time to get a good shovel talk planed.” Commented Scott earning surprised looks.

          “Wait you knew Stiles was crushing on Derek?” Asked Lydia.

          “Of course, I helped him planned some way to figure out if Derek was into guys, but I guess we don’t need to use them now.” Explained Scott.

           “But when the hell did Stiles get over Lydia?” Jackson demanded.

           “A little bit after Scott become a werewolf, since all summer before I was trying to get over her.” Explained Stiles

           “Just go home, it’s late and you guys have school tomorrow.” Order Derek before any more question were asked.

           “So I guess I’ll see you later for that date.” Asked Stiles hesitantly.

           “You will.” Answered Derek with a smile reassuring smile.

(BTW- It went very well.)


End file.
